


Creature From Another World!

by princessofpower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1960s, Alien/Human Relationships, M/M, but they fall in love, its like an old campy sci-fi movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpower/pseuds/princessofpower
Summary: It's the early 1960's. Max is just a lonely college student who doesn't feel like he belongs. But when a quirky alien named Eeen (*cough idubbbz *cough) lands on Earth, Max has bigger problems to worry about.
Relationships: Ian Carter/Max Stanley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Rumor Mill

_Earth. The early 1960′s. A primitive planet full of small-minded creatures. They are good. But they are fearful. Fearful of those who are different. Fearful of change and of innovation. As science makes progress, anxiety grips the people of Earth. They use technology for good. To treat disease. To keep themselves safe. But, they also use it for evil. For war. How can the people of Earth ever learn to live in peace among the Galaxy, when they cannot even live in peace among one another? They are a species torn apart. By borders, and skin colors. By culture, and even by love. Most are good. But they are easily lead. Is there hope for this small blue ball? That all depends on them…._

_One thing you can say for Earth’s inhabitance, is they certainly have hope. Each man and woman of Earth hopes that their offspring, their children, will improve and advance. Make their beloved planet a better place._

_One of these youngsters who dreams of a better tomorrow is Max. A wide eyed idealist and first year Journalism student. Just starting out in the world he is attempting to craft a life for himself. But in an instant, anything can change. This is the story of Max. A story of hope, and terror. A story of a horrible monster! **The Creature From Another World!**_

–-------------------

“Do you have everything you need, dear?” Max’s mother asked, sounding concerned.

“Of course, mom. Don’t worry about me.” Max smiled at her, trying not to let his nervousness show. He would surely rather be doing anything else. 

“You know, son,” His father piped up from behind his newspaper. “It’s never too late to sign up for service.”

“Please, father. We’ve been over this. I’m not a military man.” He looked down, his eyes going wide as he gathered his books. He hated to think he was disappointing his father, but he just wasn’t that type of person. He wasn’t even sure journalism was what he wanted. But further schooling was the only thing that allowed him to stay at home. He wasn’t ready to go off and start a family, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be. “Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, daddy,” he waved as he left for school.

Holding his books to his chest, his green eyes wandered over his surroundings. He watched all the identical picket fences go past him. Each with a father, shortly before beginning his work day. Working for the money. Working his life away. Each home had a mother. Who spent her days at home, tending to her house. She might look forward to baking a tray of brownies for a neighbourhood get-together, or a Valentine’s gift from her husband. Each also had a child or two. A little person full of hope and imagination, destined to become a mother or father some day. The thought made Max feel a sense of dread. He couldn’t picture himself here. 

“Max! Oh Max, wait up!”

The bespectacled student turned to see his girlfriend, Betty, sprinting to catch up with him. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” she smiled.

“Well, it is my street,” Max answered. 

She laughed. “I know that. I was on my way to work. And you’re on your way to school! Shall we walk together, then?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Are you coming to the beach Friday night? There’s a big party. I’d really like you to be my date.”

“Sure, that sounds swell. Much more looking forward to that than any of my classes.”

—

The campus was so big, it was completely overwhelming. He looked at his schedule, and back to the campus. Wandering around and trying to find the right entrance was really not much fun. But sitting through the dull class was even worse. Max didn’t want to spend four years cooped up in a classroom, he didn’t like school to begin with. But he wasn’t sure what else to do. Besides, it was such a beautiful day. It felt like a waste.

–

During lunch, Max stopped in at a burger joint just down the street. He could go home and get something out of the fridge, but after such a gruelling class he felt he deserved a little something. After getting his food at the counter, he looked around at the outdoor benches. They all seemed to be full. But, he recognized a group of guys from his class. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all,” one replied. 

Max sat down, unwrapping his burger and listening as the group carried on their conversation. 

“…It’s a real metal man!” one said. “I heard it was a weapon, created by the military!”

“I heard it was created by the Russians. He can disintegrate anything with his laser beam.”

“What are you talking about?” Max asked.

“The creature. Haven’t you heard?”

Max shook his head. “That sounds like a silly rumour.”

“It’s no rumour,” another boy chimed in. “I saw the creature with my own two eyes. The metal is only a suite of armour. It’s a real, living creature in there!”

“A living creature?” Max questioned. 

“Yeah. Some sort of science experiment, probably. Or perhaps he came from Mars.”

“Oh, it can’t be that,” Max disagreed.

“Why? Don’t you believe in aliens?”

“Well, sure. The universe is so big. There must be life somewhere. But why would an alien bother coming here?”

“You guys are so gullible,” the last boy spoke up. “It’s probably just some murderer. Using a disguise.”

“Whatever it is, it could be anywhere. You fellas oughta watch your backs.”

Max frowned. The creature. It seemed preposterous. But what if it was real? What if it was really out there?”


	2. Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Creature finds Max at the beach party

Max looked out at the ocean. The waves crashing against the beach. He smiled to himself. It was so peaceful. The smell of the ocean, his feet buried in the warm sand. He would live on a beach if he could. He was perched on a rock, knees up, leaning on his long tanned legs. 

The party was in full swing. The radio was blasted. Teenagers splashed in the water, laughing and having a good time.

“Do you want to dance?” Betty asked her boyfriend.

“Maybe in a minute. You know, hopefully they’ll play the McCoy’s.”

“Max, aren’t you terribly worried?”

“What? About the creature?”

“The crea-No! No, not that silly rumour! Aren’t you worried you’re wasting your life away?”

“What do you mean?” Max looked back at her. It was obvious he was hurt by the insinuation. “I’m not wasting anything.”

“Well, aren’t you ever going to ask me to marry you?”

“I…Isn’t it a little soon?”

“Soon? Mary-Lou and Freddy were engaged the day after graduation! Mabel and Ethel are engaged too. I’m 18 years old, Max! I can’t work in a shop my whole life! When is my life going to start?”

“Betty, I’m just not _ready_ for any of that…” He never would be.

“And what am I to do while you get ready?”

“Don’t you ever think there’s something more to life? Something more than just, getting married, buying a house, having kids….”

“Having children is important to me!”

“Well, maybe we’re not-” Max was about to finally hint that he wanted to break up, but he was cut off. By an ear piercing scream. Max’s eyes shot open, looking all around. Everyone was in hysterics, screaming and running from the beach. It took him a moment to see what everyone was running from. The creature! There it was! Coming up from over the rocks! Max couldn’t believe his eyes! It was just as they had described it. A metal man! 

Max screamed, scrambling to his feet, but tripping on the jagged rocks. He picked himself up, making a run for it, only to be yanked to a stop. Slowly, lips trembling, he turned his head. The creature! He screamed again! It’s giant rubber hand had a tight grip on his arm. “No!!” He shouted. “Let me go! Let me go!!” He struggled with all his might, pounding a fist on it’s metal chest. But it was no use. The monster didn’t even seem phased. It just kept staring into Max’s face.

The young man’s eyes went wide. His mouth hung open as he stared back into the metal man. Seeming to have made up it’s mind, the creature effortlessly scooped Max up from where he stood. Carrying him off, bridal style, back from where he came. 

“Put me down!! Let me go!!” The boy shrieked, kicking and flailing. The monster made some incoherent sounds, but Max wasn’t listening. It clamped it’s rubber hand over Max’s mouth. It muffled his screams, but he wouldn’t stop struggling. 

Then, the creatures eyes. Or rather, the slit where it’s eyes should be, started to glow red. It’s laser beam! This thing was going to kill him! Max flailed harder, tears streaming down his cheeks. He threw his head back and forth, in a useless attempt to avoid the deadly beam. But when it hit, it merely knocked him out. Now, in a state of sleep, the creature seemed satisfied. Carrying Max off under the light of the moon.


End file.
